


Su Cuy'gar

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Resentment, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A reunion between a Jedi Master and his Padawan.





	Su Cuy'gar

Revan froze in the middle of speaking to two of Canderous’s kinsmen as he sensed a familiar presence, he turned just in time to find Edric escorting two Mandalorians into the makeshift meeting hall.

“Revan.” One of the men says with an accent that was blended somewhere between Concordian and Coruscanti. The hood and goggles had been removed to reveal a youthful face beneath, familiar green eyes staring at Revan in wariness and shock.

“What are you doing here?”.

“Tarre?” Revan asks as he moved toward the younger man who just stood there, staring at him with wide, dark green eyes.

The elder Jedi could feel the shock resonating in the Force, yet he could sense no anger or fear, or even resentment; the only other thing he could sense from his former Padawan was doubt and sadness.

Revan stopped short of actually reaching out to Tarre, just staring at the young man. Tarre’s features are sharpened and there was a now eerie peacefulness to his presence, instead of a more chaotic one. He had grown too, he was only a centimeter or two shorter then Revan now.

“You two know each other?” Canderous asks as he watched them with mild interest, Revan knew that Clan Vizsla was one of Clan Ordo’s closest allies, if not the closest. “Yes, he was my Padawan during the Mandalorian War.”

Revan responds as he kept his attention on his former Padawan and sighed, running a hand back through his hair.

“Tarre, I....”. Without warning, the boy just rushed forward and hugged him. _“Cin vhetin,_ Master.” Tarre mumbled as Revan sensed overwhelming joy coming from his Padawan. It was the first time in a long time that another Jedi had actually been this pleased to see him.

“It’s the Jedi way to forgive, right?”. Revan couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he returned the hug.

“Yes, but that isn’t always the case, Tarre. Especially considering what I....”. Tarre released him and then slugged his shoulder, in that rough -- almost painful -- way of his and jabbed his forefinger at him. “Don’t ruin the moment, Master.” Tarre warns as he folded his arms and gave a threatening smirk. “Seriously, I can yell at you later. Not even you are above mistakes and flaws.”

“Who are you and what have you done to my brat of a Padawan?” Revan recalled vague memories of thirteen-year-old Tarre and what many other Jedi had said about the boy being convinced he was some all-powerful deity of sorts.

“I grew up.” Tarre responds thoughtfully as something flashed in his eyes too quickly for Revan to pick up. “Apparently, my kinsmen actually do care about me.”.

“Harm our children., we will kill you.” Tarre’s companion states icily, which caused Canderous to snort a laugh while Revan stared at the woman in a bit of shock. “If you decide to fall back into your previous self, I will personally gut you. Do I make myself clear, boy?”.

“Crystal, Sari. I’ll keep Revan out of trouble.” Canderous says as he waved her off, evidently accustomed to the woman’s attitude. “I am sure he regrets most of his choices. Sari simply glared at Revan with eyes hardened from life and the same shade of green as her grandson’s.

“And if you ever cast him out as you did, I’ll be sure to return the gesture, Vizsla.” Revan countered boldly, causing all those present to stare at him with looks of awe and shock, even Canderous seemed a bit taken aback.

“Oh, gods.....” Grizzer muttered from his spot before the old woman actually let out a laugh.

“Ha! Candy, did you and Veela have a brat and not tell me?” Sari asks as she smirked at Canderous who actually seemed to be pondering that. And that was a very unpleasant thought, even if Revan did consider the man as his family. “Now I know where Tarre got his boldness from!”.

“Grandmother.....” Tarre singsongs which caused Revan to resist a smirk while the old woman waved the boy off.

“Right, right. Moving on.” Sari responds as she turned her attention to Canderous. “So, it’s true then? You are Mand’alor?”.

“It is, are you here to declare war or pledge loyalty?”.

“Loyalty, old friend. Now if were Veela, then it would be war.” Sari responds as she leaned against some crates, exchanging a look with Tarre.  “Times are changing, might as well change with them if we wish to survive and thrive.” Sari offered her arm to Canderous, in a familiar gesture. “Clan Vizsla stands with you.”. 

“Never thought I’d hear a Vizsla agree to change, much less you. “ Canderous remarks as he took Sari’s offered forearm.

“I made a mistake and my clan.....my family suffered for it. I chased my own grandson away because he was too terrified to speak to me because he thought I would kill him, and I probably would have.” Sari states sadly as she looked towards Tarre then back at Canderous. “Clan Vizsla has changed, Canderous. And I can see that you have too.”.

Tarre quietly moved over to stand beside Revan, leaning against him slightly. He was on edge, understandable considering who they were amongst.

“Jedi beliefs are infective.” Edric points out with a teasing smile.

Revan nudged Tarre, who looked at him and he nodded towards a more secluded area of the meeting hall. He had some catching up to do and some mistakes to fix.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
